Darkness of the Mind
by DemonSaya
Summary: *CHAPTER 1 UP* 10 years after the end of the series, Kenshin & Kaoru are married, and life in Tokyo is peaceful...or is it? A new kind of evil is forming, and may require the retired samurai to pick up his sakabatou once again
1. Chapter 0: Memories of Sakura Petals in...

Darkness of the Mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 0: Memories of Sakura Petals in Spring  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone high overhead, shining down on the firey red hair of someone who once was known as a Rurouni, a mild tempered youthful looking man who helped a local kenjutsu instructor's dojo in order. He was once known as the Hitokiri Battousai, the most famed, dangerous assassin of the Bakamatsu.  
  
Now, he was just Himura Kenshin.  
  
All the skeletons in his closet had been erradicated and destroyed, in the light of the new era, and by the eyes of the woman he loved more than life. Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
In the years following Enishii's Jinchuu, life had grown remarkably quiet. Quiet and peaceful.  
  
There were no more people running to Kenshin's door begging him to protect some government official from some crazed hitokiri, no one commanding him to save Japan from his successor.  
  
There was no more Battousai.  
  
He breathed easier now than he had. Even on this afternoon, while he did laundry, he was calm, relaxed.  
  
Few things marred this perfect afternoon.  
  
Such things were the abscence of his best friend, Sagara Sanosuke, and the best doctor in all Japan, Takani Megumi. Sano was running around in Mongolia the last time he heard, and Megumi was in Aizu still.  
  
It was down to three-  
  
He heard childish laughter and smiled, lifting his face to the bright sun. Ah, he remembered, that number had grown recently, hadn't it. He stared up into the cloudless blue sky, smiling. After a moment, he flopped back, and let his mind drift back to the past. Before he'd admitted his love for Kaoru, before little Kenji was born...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days following Enishii's Jinchuu went by in a blur. even now, years later, the vivid images were still somehow locked in Kenshin's mind. He'd been unconsious for three days from what Kaoru said, after the fight, which wasn't a big surprise. He'd been so determined to save Kaoru, he'd forgotten about himself. His body wouldn't be able to handle much more of that.  
  
When he regained consciousness, he had learned that Megumi was returning to Aizu to open her own clinic. He'd kept silent about the silent torment in Sanosuke's eyes following her announcement. He could tell the ex-gangster was trying hard to act like he didn't care about the doctor, and it wouldn't do to injure his ego.  
  
The week following Megumi's departure, Sano disappeared for a few days, until Katsu, his friend, came to their door and explained that the cops were after Sano, and he was bunking at Katsu's for a few nights.  
  
That was when they learned Sano would be leaving the country.  
  
A few nights later, he too was gone.  
  
After that happened, things around the Kamiya dojo got really quiet for several weeks. Those weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years. Things were peaceful, and he was happy.  
  
So happy, in fact, that one night, under the stars, and surrounded by cherry blossoms, he pulled Kaoru away from the rest of the festival and proposed to her. He'd never been so frightened of anything in his life, than he was of being rejected by her. All those fears vanished when she threw her arms around him and whispered her answer into his ear over and over.  
  
They shared the first of many kisses to follow under those sakura trees.  
  
Tae scolded them for getting married so quickly after being engaged for such a short time. They'd waited a total of a month, so as many people who could come would have time to get their.  
  
Misao and the Oniwabanshuu, complete with Aoshi, came for the wedding, as did Megumi. Kenshin didn't mention it, but he saw two people he recognized that did not come forward after the ceremony.  
  
His own, Shishou, Hiko Seijuro, and not far away from him was Seta Soujirou.  
  
Hiko, however, did come for the reception. Soujirou did not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those years were tough for Megumi. It became evident to Kaoru and Kenshin that Megumi loved Sanosuke as much as he loved her. Each letter from the doctor they recieved asked if they'd heard from 'that no good Rooster Head', yet.  
  
They decided it would be kinder to say no.  
  
Sanosuke hadn't moved on, and his letters weren't much better than Megumi's. They certainly were more carefree, and generally shorter, and rather sloppily written, but Kenshin could see that he wrote Megumi's nicknames alot neater than the rest of what he decided to put down, as if he were putting alot more time into it.  
  
Kenshin felt alot of pity towards them, even now, he couldn't help wishing things could have turned out differently for them. He could tell that Megumi was an emotional wreck. During her visits, he would wake at night and hear her crying at night, deep, heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
Something told him that his rather speedy wedding to Kaoru didn't help matters much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, Yahiko was one of the few who was in the original 'Kenshingumi' as he'd termed it, who had barely changed. Well, barely if you can call gaining a foot, and having nearly every teenaged girl in Tokyo lusting after you 'barely changed'.  
  
Yahiko had taken it upon himself to become the new defender of Tokyo when Kenshin had gotten married. In doing so, he'd gained massive amounts of popularity with the local girls, most of whom flushed awkwardly if he happened to give them a careless smirk that looked suspiciously like the trademark 'Zanza grin'.  
  
However, Kenshin had realized long ago, that the other girl's didn't stand a chance. Yahiko was hopelessly devoted, and had been all these ten years. To none other than the little serving girl from the Akebeko, Tsubame.  
  
It made Kenshin smile, watching Yahiko try to flirt while having no idea how to, or that he was doing so. He would offer to do stuff for her, and find reasons to touch her, and wouldn't realize why she would turn so red when he would do so.  
  
Finally, Kenshin took Yahiko aside and explained the whole situation to the youth, trying to hide a wicked grin as he gave him 'the talk'. Yahiko was so red when he was released from the room, that he would have given a tomato a run for it's money.  
  
Since then, he's been a lot more flirtacious with her, and didn't even seem to mind Kaoru's teasing him about it later. After a talk with Tsubame, you could call him 'Yahiko-chan' and he wouldn't even notice, nor would he loose the dopey grin on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pair of warm arms tackled Kenshin, and both of them wound up falling into the warm laundry water. Kenshin game up spluttering, looking around, and finally down to where his son was attached to his neck.  
  
"Tousan..." Kenji murmered affectionately, making his father turn to putty. The boy pressed his face into his father's shirt, smiling.  
  
"Mou, Kenji!" Kenshin said, picking his son and himself from the wash water. "Now we're all wet, de gozaru!" He laughed, spinning his soaked, seven year old son around in the air, his face lit up with a delighted smile.  
  
The boy was older than he had been when Yahiko had been allowed to become adjucant master. He'd been five at the time, and his hair had been dark brown. Now, it was turning a fine shade of dark auburn, and his big blue eyes, deffinately belonged to his mother.  
  
Kenji laughed merrily, and threw his arms around his father. He'd just begun his kenjutsu training, with his mother. No doubt, however, that he would fight Yahiko in order to gain the right to become adjucant master, just as Yahiko had fought Kenshin.  
  
He smiled, spinning the boy around again and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Where's your mother?" He asked, smiling at the boy.  
  
"She's in the dojo!" He smiled brightly, pointing.  
  
"Why don't you go practice with her. I promise I'll be in there in a minute." He set his son down, ruffling his reddish hair.  
  
Kenji beamed up at his father, then ran off towards the dojo.  
  
Kenshin watched the boy go with a fond and gentle smile. That was the future of Japan. He was the Meiji era, wrapped in red hair and blue eyes. Kenshin lifted his eyes to the sky again, and watched as a sakura petal fell to the ground, at his feet. This was the Meiji era. This was the Era he'd killed to create.  
  
This...  
  
Was peace. 


	2. Chapter 1: Innocence

Darkness of Mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Innocence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin walked up to the dojo, and rested a hand on his son's head, watching as Yahiko sparred with Kaoru. It was hard to believe it had really been ten years. Yahiko still teased Kaoru mercilessly about how 'busu' she was, and Kaoru forced him to do chores as penance.  
  
Kenshin smiled gently. You could barely tell he was thirty eight now. In fact, he didn't look a day older than he had been when he first arrived at the Kamiya dojo. His hair was growing back slightly, only because Kaoru was so fond of it. He would admit freely that Kaoru had him wrapped around her pinky finger without trying.  
  
Kaoru had barely changed as well, even the birth of Kenji hadn't changed her figure, save adding a few inches to her breast-line and hips. To Kenshin this just made her more appealing. She was still beautiful, with vibrant blue eyes and silken black hair. She wore kimono's more now, since Yahiko had taken over teaching. More money was comming into the school now. She still taught, but recently she'd been getting sick more and more.  
  
It worried Kenshin.  
  
Every morning she'd bolt from bed and run quickly for the bath and return later, her face pale. She'd also been abstaining from their usual...activities. He was confused. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was growing tired of him, but if that was the case, she would have told him so. He also knew his wife inside and out. Their thoughts frequently parralelled each other's.  
  
He laughed softly as his young son launched himself towards his beloved wife in the same manner that Kenji had recently done to him. It was always refreshing to see his son acting so energetic and free. He knew he would never tire of that sweet laugh, that innocent smile. He silently begged for the peace to remain and his past to remained buried.  
  
Yet, knowing his luck, this could not be. Silently, Kenshin turned his eyes to the young Yahiko, who's energy was still boundless, despite his first eight years being alone and the ninth and tenth with the 'Kenshingumi', constantly getting into fights that tended to determine the fate of the entire country.  
  
The boy was actually beginning to grow more like Sano by the day, constantly fliting, but wrapped around the finger of young Tsubame, as Sano was wrapped around Megumi's. At the thought of his old friend, a melancholy smile touched his lips.  
  
Yes, so much alike.  
  
Yet, Yahiko had barely changed at all. He was growing more confident by the day, especially with his skills, and Kaoru was proud of him, as if he were one of her own children. He practically was. Kenshin could remember raising him in the dojo. Until now, when he was a man, and helped bring in money for them.  
  
He also never lost his pride. It had shocked Kenshin frequently that even after Yahiko had almost been killed in Kyoto while Kenshin was fighting Shishio, that he'd kept his faith in Kenshin. That when faced with death, he didn't flee, he stood there.  
  
Kenshin was proud too. As proud of Yahiko as he was of his own son.  
  
Speaking of whom. "They're incredible, tousan..." Smiling blue eyes stared up at him.  
  
Kenji would remain innocent. He would never learn that his father was a legend, and was once considered one of the most powerful swordsman in the world. He would never know of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, or of the hitokiri that frequently came back to haunt Kenshin during his first year here. No, it would be best if the boy never found out. "Hai, Kenji."  
  
He noticed Kaoru and Yahiko jump and smiled fondly. He frequently got caught up in his thoughts about his family lately. He couldn't help it. He felt as though he had what was probably the biggest family on the planet.  
  
Kaoru, his beloved wife. The mother of his only son, and the love of his late life. He'd loved Tomoe, but the feelings he had with Kaoru were stronger, built from trust and friendship, growing into love.  
  
Kenji, his innocent son. Always lighting up rooms with that incredible smile, with those big blue eyes.  
  
Sano, his delinquent younger brother. Always getting into fist fights and always in trouble with the cops. Always trying to return to the fox he left behind.  
  
Megumi, his intelligent and coy younger sister. Living in Aizu and searching for her real family, and hopefully a new love to mend her broken heart.  
  
Yahiko, his adopted child. Strong, and quick witted, and honorable. Wrapped around the pinky finger of a delicate girl named Tsubame.  
  
Misao, his rambuncious cousin, the one who could make anyone laugh with her never ending energy and clutzy ways.  
  
Aoshi, well, let's say the quiet brother-in-law type. Even now he was oddly silent all the time, although Kenshin had seen him crack a few smiles when Misao would do something...exceptionally stupid.  
  
And Hiko...  
  
Thinking of Hiko always brought bittersweet memories to Kenshin's mind. Hiko was the only father figure he'd ever known. He had saved Kenshin, then taken him under his wing. Although the old, probably dead man always picked on Kenshin, both had a form of affection for the other, a warmth, a caring that was confusing.  
  
Suddenly, a soft voice broke through his thoughts. "Kaoru-san, Ken-san?"  
  
Kenji's face lit up. "Aunty Megumi!" He cried, then tore out of the dojo almost faster than the eye could follow, and threw himself around Megumi's legs.  
  
She stumbled, and would have fallen if not for an equally quick paced ex- rurouni. She stared up at sweet, laughing violet eyes and sweatdropped. "He's as fast as you. I didn't see him coming."  
  
"Come in, Megumi-dono." Kenshin said, smiling and setting her on her feet. Obviously, Megumi was doing better. Her eyes weren't red as they had been the last time she visited.  
  
"I'll be right in, Kenshin. I've got to go change." Kaoru pecked him on the cheek and disappeared towards their room.  
  
"I help momma!" Kenji cried, and prepared to chase after her. Kenshin picked him up by the back of his gi and carried him into the house over his shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. "Have a seat, Megumi-dono."  
  
Megumi sat, her face slightly drawn. "How is everyone?"  
  
The open ended question made Kenshin smile. She wanted to know how Sanosuke was. Even after ten years without fighting, Kenshin's ability to read someone was still sharp. "Well, Kenji is...energetic as always...Kaoru's been a bit sick, though. Yahiko's...discovering that he's being flirted with by Tsubame and is really embarassed about it-"  
  
"I am NOT!" Yahiko cried.  
  
"The last letter from Misao said Aoshi's unresponsive as always and she's getting frustrated with him." He let it hang there. She should really be more direct about things.  
  
"What about..." She stopped herself. "Have you heard from Sanosuke lately?" She tried to ask casually, but failed.  
  
"Hai..." Kenshin smiled a bit. "He's in China at the moment. He seems to be alright..." Kenshin sighed. He could see the pain in her eyes. Time to change the subject. "Shishou is probably dead, or he may as well be. Same with Saitou." He poured some tea. "They dropped off the face of the planet. Genzai sensei has died. I sent a letter last week, but it must not have reached you yet..." He noticed the pain on Megumi's face. "I'm sorry, Megumi-dono. I know he was like a father for you..."  
  
Megumi smiled bravely. "I'll live, Kenshin. I'm stronger than most think. So you've told me about everyone else...how are YOU."  
  
"I am..." Kenshin sipped his jasmine tea, thinking hard. He hadn't thought about it much. He was happy, yes, but Megumi knew that. The last time Megumi heard, he was thrilled with Kenji's training. "I am content." He smiled genuinely, nodding. "I'd better go check on Kaoru."  
  
"I will." Megumi said, standing. "I'm the doctor. Husband or not, I'll know what's wrong, you wont." She padded silently towards the room and walked in without knocking. She found Kaoru in the corner, her arms braced against the wall, her head lowered, hair braided. "Kaoru-san?"  
  
"I'll be out in a minu-" There was the sound of someone regurgitating and Megumi hurried over.  
  
She pulled the girl from the wall and frowned. "Get in the futon. Now. I'll have Kenshin clean this up." She ignored Kaoru's feeble protests and called Kenshin. "Ken-san! Could you bring a mop and bucket...there's been a spill." No need to worry them.  
  
Kenshin appeared in notime, his face worried. "She is ill, isn't she."  
  
"Clean up the mess, Ken-san. I'm sure she's fine, but I wont know till I examine her." He did so in record speed, then disappeared, back into the hallway, where he began to pace silently. Megumi closed the door.  
  
"I'm really fine, Megumi-san..."  
  
"Silly girl." Megumi plopped a hand on her forhead. "Your temperature is low...how long have you been ill?"  
  
Kaoru blinked. "A...a week or two..."  
  
"When was the LAST time you vomitted every day for over a week?" Megumi arched an eyebrow.  
  
"When I was-" Her eyes widened. "You don't mean..." She whispered, her heart pounding, her hands beginning to shake. Quickly, she began to count off her symptoms. "Sensetivity to the breasts...increased appetite...inability to keep certain foods down...missing a period..." Her face turned red. "I'm..."  
  
Megumi nodded. "Pregnant." She shook her head. "Maybe I should write you a list of the symptoms so maybe next time you wont put Kenshin and yourself through a world of worry. Speaking of which." She went to the hall and opened the door, gesturing Kenshin inside.  
  
"Is it bad?" Kenshin asked, looking worried.  
  
Megumi whacked him upside the head. "YOU BAKA!"  
  
"EEP!" The married couple went.  
  
"As long as the two of you have been married and you haven't figured out what the signs of pregnancy are?! Kenshin! I thought you were supposed to be able to sense aura's!"  
  
"Well...that is..." Kenshin blushed. "I didn't sense Kenji's until a little after the third month..."  
  
Megumi shook her head in exasperation. "Kenshin, she's pregnant. About a quarter of the way into the second month!" She shook her head and sighed. "I've decided to move back into town. If I haven't heard anything about my parents in over ten years, then I never will, and I've got to get away from that town."  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly. "You can stay here until you've got your affairs settled and have a place to stay."  
  
Megumi gave a firm nod and walked from the room.  
  
Kenshin knelt beside Kaoru on the futon and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Kaoru..." He murmered into her hair. "You've made me so happy..." He whispered, kissing below her ear.  
  
"Not as happy as I am." She assured him, smiling, her eyes teary, until finally, she buried her face into his shoulders and cried happy tears into it.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly. Something dark was approaching. He gently stroaked Kaoru's back, kissing her hair and soothing her, while he felt a knot in the pit of his stomache form.  
  
Something was disturbing his peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 1: Innocence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, whacha think? Like? Hmmm...::Licks lips:: Thinks are going to get tasty for you Sano/Megumi fans next chapter! Until next time! *DemonLovin* 3 


End file.
